1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless charge device, and more particularly to a wireless charge wristband-type mobile communication device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
These days, mobile communication devices are widely used, such as smart cell phones, smart watches, and the like. Along with the development of electronic technique, the functions of the mobile communication devices are increasing day by day. A mobile communication device becomes an essential appliance in our modern life. However, the mobile communication device needs electricity when in use. The conventional mobile communication device proceeds with electrical energy transmission through a wired power supply device. By using the wired power supply device to proceed with electrical energy transmission for the mobile communication device, the range for the user to use the mobile communication device is limited to where the wired power supply device is located. The mobile communication device cannot be charged anytime and anywhere. During the use of the mobile communication device, the mobile communication device may have a shortage of power. When the user wants to proceed with electrical energy transmission for the mobile communication device, the mobile communication device must be connected with the wired power supply device to supply the required power. This is not convenient for operation. In addition, the connection of the mobile communication device and the wired power supply device may have the risk of electric leakage. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve this problem.